Birthday
by Ziazan
Summary: It's Kiba's birthday and everything is going as planned. But because of his nature, something unthinkable happens...oneshot


I definitely need more motivation for writing stories ;. Well, here's something to keep you all entertained while I try and think of another chapter for "Team eights weird days" XD.

--

Hinata slowly and gently squeezed the pastry bag, resulting in a aqua colored icing to ooze out of the chrome nozzle. Although she had done more complex tasks in her life, she had to admit that baking a cake and decorating it was quite the challenge.

After finishing the top and bottom borders of the square shaped cake, she set the pastry bag down, then turned around to the counter behind her picking up the package of edible letters she had bought earlier. There were a lot of different fonts, fancy, traditional, and bubbly. But she found the black and blue "Rock Star" font to fit them best.

She carefully placed "Happy Birthday" and their names in the center of the white cake. Taking a step back to admire her work, she was fairly impressed with her self. Although cooking was one of her hobbies, she rarely baked, so this was a new experience for her. A small smile appeared on her face.

' I hope they enjoy this'

After admiring her work, she walked to the sink to wash her hands of frosting and flour dust. As she washed, she glanced at the clock to notice it was 6:10 p.m.

'Oh! I better get ready, Shino-kun was coming over at 6:30 to pick her up, or was it..?' she hesitated, but shook her head.

' It doesn't matter, I should be getting ready anyways..

Hastily, she dried her hands off, and quickly paced to her bedroom.

--

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he sighed.

'Kiba better like his present, he gives me a problem about my choices every year. Akamaru is even more polite then he is.'

He glanced at the gift bag hanging off his wrist, 'To: Kiba & Akamaru From: Shino' the tag read in swift cursive. He bought Akamaru a barbecued bone, and Kiba a new kunai set with some beef jerky. It didn't really take him a long time to make his decision, they were both pretty obvious about the things they liked.

Walking around the corner, he came in sight of the Hyuga compound.

'I wonder what Hinata-san got for those two.'

--

After slipping on her sandals, she looked up into the mirror. Hinata wasn't a girl the worried too much about her looks, but the constant remarks from Ino about how wearing a Jacket in July was ridiculous, was starting to get to her. Yesterday though, she went to the same store that she bought her regular jacket from to find a lighter set one. She felt as if she was in heaven when she found one that looked just like her normal lavender coat, but without so much insulation. She really wasn't looking forward to trying a dozen things on to see how they would fit.

Right when she was about to go to the check out line, she saw a leather jacket in the mens area. At first she didn't think anything of it, but as she waited, a idea came to her mind.

Kiba's jacket was starting to get a bit worn, she noticed that at the sleeves little holes had begun to appear. And the fur trim didn't look as full as it used to. It was starting to look a little small for him too. She glanced back to the item that had invaded her mind.

'Why not? ' she thought with rare confidence. 'I think it w-would look good on him actually..'

--

Neji answered the door.

Before, Shino and or Kiba would have had to go through a big hassle and explain to Neji as to why 'scum' like them where knocking on their door. But after the chuunin, exams, Neji had gradually turned into a more relaxed person. One day, he even complemented him on a new jutsu he had been practicing. Not used to complements, it left Shino nervously babbling on about how it was barely perfected and how there were many flaws.

'That was a really bad day' Shino concluded.

"Hinata-sama should be out shortly, last time I checked, she was done making the cake." Neji said while closing the door behind Shino.

He nodded.

"You can go sit down, or.."

Just then, Hinata came walking down the hallway.

The bug user silently thanked Kami-sama for saving him for a potentially awkward situation.

"We should get going Neji-nii-san." Hinata said walking towards the door with a bag and box in tow.

"Oh right, let me get that." he said walking over and opening the door for her.

"Thank you." she said nodding, Shino came behind her and the two left to go meet their friend.

--

He was growing impatient.

Very impatient.

Extremely impatient.

Kiba sat in the Korean barbeque with Akamaru who was laying underneath the table.

All these aroma's… they were getting to him.

He began tapping his foot while looking towards the door.

' They didn't forget did they? No no, they wouldn't forget, but what if they did? Oh man, the forgot I-'

His train of thought stopped as a familiar flowery sent came to his nose.

A couple of seconds later Hinata and Shino entered the restaurant with boxes and bags in tow.

The dog nin sprung up in his seat from the sight of his friends.

"Hey-hey guys! Over here!!" he waved/

Hinata raised her eyebrows and glanced around a bit and inevitably caught sight of him. She tapped Shino's shoulder and pointed his way.

When they eventually waved their way through other costumers and got to the table. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail, which got him a pat on the head from Shino.

Hinata and Shino slid into the booth on the opposite side of Kiba and set their thing on the table.

"Aha, so what did you guys get for me this year?" He said flashing a wolfish grin.

"W-well uh, I, I made you this.." Hinata said timidly, and opened the box that held the cake she made.

Kiba was shocked at first "..You made that Hinata-chan?"

She nodded.

Before anybody could react, Kiba stood up and lunged across the table giving Hinata a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Hinata-chan!! I've never had someone bake me a cake before!"

Hinata, stunned, breathed out a wispy thank you.

Then something unexpected happened.

Kiba inched toward the already red faced girl, and did the unthinkable.

He licked, her _face._

A wave of shock knocked into the trio.

Shino just stared with his eye brows going farther then they ever had.

Hinata stared at Kiba with wide eyes, and a totally red face.

Kiba was speechless.

Still in his arms, she fell limp and her eyes closed.

There was a moment of silence the engulfed the two boys.

Shino scoffed.

"That's just awesome Kiba. Just perfect…"

--

I guess this is kind of early, since Kiba's birthday is in July, but if I were to wait I would forget XD. Also, I just realized that me and him are both cancer 0o0.

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
